The Proposal
by Lora Kael
Summary: A little feel good story set after books 10 and 11(ish) to fill in a little hole. My take on how things could have happened.


Disclaimer: This is just a short story I wrote to fill in a little hole in between the stories in the series, and just me playing in John's sandbox. No money is made from this.

* * *

Will was busy getting the last things ready. Dinner was cooking on the stove and the room was full of the delicious smell of it. He had quickly cleaned the cabin earlier in the day and now he was setting the table. The vase of fresh wildflowers stood in the middle.

Tug knickered gently letting him know someone was approaching. Will straightened up and went to the door just as there was a small knock.

"Welcome," he said with a broad smile. "I'm glad you could come tonight."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Alyss answered. She stepped inside and gently kissed him.

It was true, Alyss mused; she really wouldn't want to miss this opportunity to have a quiet evening with Will. She knew he would leave for yet another mission tomorrow and that they would probably not see each other again for a few months, so she wanted to make the best of the time they had and she knew Will felt the same way.

"Come on," Will said taking her hand. "Dinner is just about ready." He led her to her chair and held it out for her. She's so beautiful, he thought. Alyss was as always elegantly dressed in her simple Courier's gown and she had her hair loose. It had grown back out to her shoulders.

As soon as she was seated Will bounded away to the kitchenette and checked on the stew and vegetables. Satisfied with the result Will started carrying the food to the table. Then he served them both and poured Alyss a glass of wine.

Alyss raised an eyebrow. "You are really making something out of it, aren't you?" The words might sound mocking, but her tone was light and teasing, and she was actually pleased at Will's effort. She knew he was a good cook and he liked cooking for her. "Mmm, smell delicious."

Will gave a mock bow before he sat down with a grin at her. "I try my best. Besides we won't get a change to enjoy good food together for some time, so might as well make the best of it."

Alyss nodded in agreement. She didn't want to think too much about Will leaving tomorrow, but she knew it was his job, just as hers sometimes meant leaving for long periods, too.

They enjoyed the dinner with light talk, banter, and flirting across the table. Finally Alyss leaned back. "I don't think I can eat one bite more." She patted her stomach to indicate that it was full.

"Really?" Will said. "Not one bite?" There was a teasing gleam in his eyes and voice.

Alyss nodded. "Not one bite. I might burst if I do," she said seriously.

Will sighed theatrically. "Too bad. Then I might have to eat the dessert all by myself."

Alyss sat up straight. "Did you say dessert?"

"I thought you couldn't eat one bite more?" Will said teasing her. "That you would burst if you did."

Alyss nodded. "That was of dinner. Dessert is a different matter."

"Of course," Will answered.

Alyss glanced at the kitchenette trying to see if she could glimpse the dessert. She didn't recall seeing any when coming in, but Will could have hidden it out of sight as a surprise. They didn't usually have dessert.

Will smirked at her sudden interest and got up to take the plates and leftovers away.

"I'll give you a hand," Alyss said and made to rise, but Will shook his head.

"Not tonight. Tonight it's all on me, Alyss."

Alyss relaxed back in her chair. She knew Will enjoyed spoiling her a little from time to time, so she let him. But next time I'm helping out, she thought to herself.

Will quickly set the table for dessert and Alyss straightened her neck as he carried the dessert to the table. She realised it was a tart. It might not look as fancy as the ones Jenny made, but she was sure it would be good.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rhubarb tart," Will replied. "First harvest of the season." Will served her a piece before putting anything on his own plate.

"I didn't know they were ready for harvest yet. I thought that didn't come until later in the year."

Will shrugged. "It's a bit early, true, but it's one of the few things that are available at this time of year. Most things won't be ready for another month or two."

Alyss nodded. She didn't know much about vegetables and fruit or gardening and cooking in general, but she believed Will if he said so. As a Ranger he knew about the rhythm of nature and what was available when. It was all part of the training.

She took a bite and savored the tingly sour feeling from the rhubarb combined with the sweetness of the dough. She decided it was just as it should be and that she didn't care if Chubb or Jenny was better; Will's tart was made with love and it was made for her and that made it special.

"I love a man who can cook, " she said. "Probably your best feature," she teased.

"Really? My best feature is my cooking?" He looked thoughtful. "Not too bad though I'll never be able to compare to Jenny, of course."

She leaned over and placed her hand on his. "You don't need to." He smiled back.

"You sure?"

She smiled. "Yes. Though I do enjoy what Jenny comes up with."

"I knew it. You traitor." But he was smiling as he said it. "Good thing I have other talents besides cooking."

"Yes," Alyss agreed. "You're fairly good at archery."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Fairly good? I'm fairly good at archery? I think I'll have to take offense on behalf of all Rangers here. Next up you'll say I'm adequate at using knives?"

Alyss hid a smirk. "Well..." she began. "You could say that." You sat yourself up for that one, she thought.

"Right. So I'm fairly good at archery, adequate with knives, and my best feature is my cooking? Lord help us if that is how Rangers are viewed these days."

Alyss couldn't help but laugh at that. She knew Will was poking fun at himself and she loved him for it. It was nice that he didn't take himself too seriously.

"While you're at it, why stop there? I'm probably also passable at riding horses, okay at tracking, so and so at unseen movement, and terrible at writing speeches."

The last caused Alyss to have a laughing fit. She threw her head back and tears appeared in her eyes as she remembered Will's failed attempt at writing a special speech for Horace and Cassandra's wedding. The story of it had entertained her quite a lot when Halt had told about it and the subsequent destruction of said speech. Which had luckily happened before the wedding.

She quickly swiped her eyes as she tried to stop her giggling and looked back at Will only to find he was no longer sitting across from her. While she had been laughing he had slipped out of his chair and was now kneeling on the floor next to the table. Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be...?

Will took her hand between his. "Alyss. We have know each other our entire lives, you have been one of my oldest friends, and I love you. I would be the happiest man in Araluen if you were to be my wife." Before Alyss could say anything, Will continued. "Alyss Mainwaring, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course, you idiot!" Alyss shrieked in delight. She threw herself at him almost topling him over and kissed him passionately. She had been waiting for a proper proposal ever since his failed attempt on the way back from Nihon-Ja, and finally, finally, he had asked her.

She looked him in the eyes, now with tears of delight, relief and happiness in them. "I was beginning to think you'd never ask," she said softly.

Will shrugged. "I came to the conclusion that there would probably never be a perfect time and that we would always be travelling back and forth, so I wanted to settle it before Halt and I go with Selethen back to Arrida." Will pushed some strands of her hair back. "We can discuss the details when I get back."

"Well, if you don't mind I might make a sketch and do some brainstorming in the meantime."

Will laughed softly. "I figured as much."

They were both very happy people by the time they finally bid each other goodnight and Alyss rode back to the castle the smile all over her face.


End file.
